Triple Erreur
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Parceque'on peut se tromper sur les gens qu'on croit connaitre...
1. Stairway to Heaven

L'éblouissant, l'exaspérant, le triomphant Fersen était revenu sain et sauf de la guerre d'indépendance de la jeune république américaine. Après avoir mollement démentit être toujours épris de Marie-Antoinette, quelques jours plus tard, il ne pu que constater avec désespoir que sa flamme était toujours ardente. Un bal masqué avait été donné en son honneur, Oscar avait usé de ses nombreux contacts pour se faire inviter tout en restant incognito. Une fois, rien qu'une fois, avant de renoncer définitivement à son amour pour le comte suédois , juste une fois elle avait souhaité savoir ce que ça pouvait être d'être une femme dans ses yeux. Coup de tête typiquement Oscarien qui ne sera pas sans conséquences...

Ce soir là , la maison était en effervescence, une effervescence totalement démesurée , pensa André. Tout ce remue-ménage parce qu'il était venu à Oscar la lubie de porter une robe et de se rendre à un bal comme toute dinde de la noblesse qui se respecte. Dinde qu'elle n'était pas... C'était justement cette non-futilité qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Mais c'était compter sans l'amour. Ah l'amour , celui qui traverse les océans, défie le temps, fait fi des classes sociales, de la barrière de l'âge , et même de celle des sexes, mais ce même amour peut également, et c'est bien connu, c'est même sa principale caractéristique, vous diront les esprits chagrins, vous faire faire les pires idioties. La preuve vivante était ce soir, Oscar. Oscar en robe, Oscar danser, Oscar glousser, telle la susdite dinde, bien cachée, sournoisement derrière son éventail , et pourquoi pas Oscar jouer de la harpe ou chanter l'opéra pendant qu'on y est ? Si l'amour rendait idiot, la jalousie rendait laid, André ne l'était point , loin de là , mais ses pensées se vautraient allègrement dans la laideur. La méchanceté et la mauvaise foi, semblaient être aussi de la partie.

Grand-Mère était aux abois, galopait par-ci , cavalait par-là. Houspillait telle servante pour sa lenteur, en apostrophait une autre pour sa maladresse, menaçait André d'un coup d'ustensile de cuisine, pour le simple motif d'être là, dans le passage. Tout ce piaillant petit monde s'engouffra enfin dans la chambre d'Oscar dans un fracas de tissus et fanfreluches. Naturellement André n'avait pas été convié aux réjouissances, il était son ombre, mais il y avait des endroits où apparemment, les lois les plus élémentaires de la physique n'avaient plus cours, et l'ombre restait... A la porte...

André tendit l'oreille, même si en l'espèce, les choses les plus intéressantes n'étaient pas à entendre. Il pouvait percevoir les « ho » et les « ha » d'admiration de ses collègues domestiques devant la ligne irréprochable d'Oscar, ou bien devant la qualité de la confection de la robe, il n'avait pas bien compris... Il pouvait entendre les jérémiades d'Oscar condamnant, jurant même à destination de son corset, se rebeller contre le supplice dont elle estimait être victime quand Grand-Mère (du moins il lui semblait que c'était elle ) tentait de la coiffer « comme le font les dames ». Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, repus de banalités et d'histoires de chiffons, André alla à la cuisine chercher quelque bricole à boulotter. Ça valait toujours mieux que de rester à ronger son frein.

Bon sang, faut-il toute une armada pour habiller une donzelle ? Il en faut bien moins pour la dévêtir en tous cas ! Pensa-t-il en engloutissant sa deuxième part de tarte Normande. Il regretta que personne ne fut là pour entendre sa plaisanterie qu'il jugea, certainement à tort, excellente. A peine sa collation terminée, la voix chevrotante mais criarde de Grand-Mère se fit entendre.

-André viens voir, viens voir à quel point notre Oscar est belle en robe !

Oscar en robe, ça, en effet il faut que je voie ça... Autant mettre un vieux drap miteux sur un épouvantail à moineaux, le résultat sera le même. Pensa André en ricanant. Derrière ses sarcasmes se cachait, on l'aura deviné, une profonde amertume. Il savait pertinemment qu'Oscar était folle amoureuse de Fersen et qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, qu'elle était inaccessible, que c'était peine perdue, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il leva les yeux, s'apprêta à railler copieusement la jeune femme , oui, il allait laisser la petitesse de la jalousie s'exprimer, lorsque son regard se posa sur Oscar qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier ,un escalier menant au paradis, de toute évidence... Elle baignait dans un halo de lumière blanche, telle une apparition mystique. Dire qu'elle était belle aurait été l'insulter tant elle était solaire, incandescente, divine, irréelle. Eris, la déesse discorde elle même lui aurait donné la pomme d'or sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ou la moindre arrière pensée. Aphrodite, Athéna et Héra auraient approuvé sans broncher. Les nymphes, même les plus vaniteuses, toutes sans exceptions se seraient inclinées devant son incomparable magnificence. Ça n'était pas une fée qui s'était penchée sur son berceau, mais tout un escadron, non, mieux encore, ça devait être Dieu lui même qui avait du se charger de son cas.

André devant cette preuve irréfutable de l'existence du créateur , se sentait bien mal, surtout après toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de penser au sujet de sa belle inaccessible , mais cet éloquent hommage (même mental) qu'il venait de lui rendre les compensait largement.

Oscar chercha avec inquiétude le regard approbateur de son ami. Après tout, à quelques choses près André était un homme comme les autres, et son avis lui importait, en effet, n'était ce pas toujours à lui qu'elle demandait conseil lorsqu'elle doutait ? N'était-il pas son confident ? Son meilleur ami, son âme sœur ? Ce dernier qualificatif perturba Oscar quelque peu , surtout par sa spontanéité. Non, André ne pouvait pas...

André ne disait rien et son regard semblait insondable. Elle qui pourtant connaissait si bien le jeune homme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec des yeux pareils.

Elle descendit gauchement les escaliers, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Enfin arrivée à bon port en bas des marches, elle relâcha son attention et trébucha avant d'attérrir dans les bras providentiels d'André, et de lâcher un ô combien élégant « Foutre Dieu » qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

-Il va falloir que vous fassiez attention à votre langage Mademoiselle. Recommanda Grand-Mère.

-Je crois même que je vais ne rien dire du tout, on risque de reconnaître ma voix. De même, tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner André, les gens risquent de faire le rapprochement en te voyant.

-Je comprends Oscar, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Alors, comment me trouves-tu ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

-Tu es éblouissante Oscar.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle rougissante. Tu ne me trouves pas grotesque ? J'avais peur que tu te moques de moi...

-Bien sûr que non, me moquer de toi ? Quelle drôle d'idée... Marmonna-t-il penaud. Tu es fabuleuse, je le pense sincèrement.

- Merci André, je t'adore tu sais... Murmura-t-elle en lui donnant une accolade amicale. Tu sens bon... Ajouta-t-elle.

André resta subjugué par cette démonstration d'affection qui ressemblait si peu à la jeune femme, enfin, il avait déjà vu Oscar aussi tendre, mais avec Rosalie par exemple, pas avec une personne du sexe opposé. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Oscar s'était comportée de manière différente avec lui ces derniers temps.

- Je ne porte jamais de parfum, Oscar. Répondit André sceptique.

- Ah bon, alors c'est juste toi qui... Insinua-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

La voiture est prête ! Il faut y aller ! Clama une voix.

- A demain André, ne m'attends pas...

- Amuse-toi bien. Dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle lui répondit par le plus beau des sourires. Sourire qui lui était destiné, mais dont la perspective d'un bal en compagnie de Fersen était l'origine. Pensa tristement André, à juste titre. Elle posa sur son doux visage un loup en dentelle noire agrémenté de perles de culture. Cet accessoire lui donna un irrésistible charme supplémentaire qui acheva de faire fondre le pauvre cœur d'André. Il la regarda partir, impuissant.

- Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Peut être que je devrais la suivre discrètement ? Demanda André à son aïeule avec inquiétude.

- On y a pensé ne t'inquiètes pas, on a glissé quelques pics à cheveux bien acérés dans sa chevelure. Si elle en a besoin, elle aura de quoi se défendre.

- Félicitations Grand-mère, je n'y aurais jamais songé. Reconnu André.


	2. Lovefool

En même temps impatiente et mortifiée d'angoisse , Oscar ne tenait pas une minute en place dans son carrosse. Elle l'était d'autant plus que la rumeur selon laquelle la reine ne serait pas présente était confirmée. Tout l'exaspérait Sa coiffure était un supplice, sa robe la grattait, son corset... Ah ce fichu corset... Si cette chose servait à économiser l'air, c'était réussi. Le fond de l'air justement, était trop humide, jugea-t-elle. Il faisait froid, puis trop chaud, étrange, peut être s'était-elle enrhumée... Dans ce cas il aurait été plus raisonnable de faire rebrousse chemin, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec sa santé n'est ce pas ? Non, non, pas après toutes ces heures passées à se pomponner. Qu'est ce que ce carrosse ballottait, elle allait en avoir mal au cœur... En plus, il y avait une odeur bizarre... Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle et André étaient enfants, ils s'amusaient à déposer dans le carrosse un ou des ( selon la taille de la bête) poissons morts pour jouer un tour aux adultes. Peut-être André était il retombé en enfance et avait récidivé pour la faire enrager ? Oscar parti à la recherche ( sans succès) d'une friture bien entendue imaginaire. Elle abandonna ses investigations et tenta de se calmer en utilisant frénétiquement de son éventail. « Tout ça c'est dans ta tête » Mais, peut être était-ce une mauvaise idée après tout. Il n'était pas trop tard, elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière. Elle pouvait, mais devait-elle ? Non, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle tenta l'auto-persuasion « Allons Oscar, reprends-toi ! Ça n'est pas parce que tu t'habilles en femme que tu dois te comporter comme une poule mouillée. Tu as déjà vu Fersen des tas de fois... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu as déjà fait face à des situations périlleuses au cours desquelles tu as failli perdre la vie, et là tu as peur d'un simple BAL ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend... André rirait bien s'il te voyait te mettre dans des états pareils. » Rationaliser se révéla une méthode infructueuse. Elle était toujours morte de peur. Il fallait pourtant descendre, l'équipage était arrivé à Versailles.

Lorsqu'elle posa le premier pied sur le pavé toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent comme par magie. Versailles lui semblait tellement différent. Tellement féerique, tellement beau. Quelle sensation étrange que celle d'être « de l'autre côté » et encore plus, d'aimer ça. Elle allait voir son doux Fersen, il allait pouvoir la voir comme une jeune femme, et non plus comme une amie garçon-manqué avec qui il est agréable de discuter politique ou de ferrailler. Elle allait être simplement une femme dansant avec l'homme séduisant qu'il est, l'homme qu'elle aime.

La galerie des glaces fourmillait de monde, malgré les masques, Oscar pouvait reconnaître la plupart des personnes présentes rien qu'à leur manière de se tenir, ou à leur voix. Combien de fois avait-elle assuré le service d'ordre dans ce genre de bal qu'elle trouvait si rasants , sans André à ses côtés, elle serait sans doute morte d'ennui. Elle se souvint de leurs jeux idiots pour passer le temps. Comme observer des courtisans de loin et imaginer quelle pouvait être leur conversation inepte en prenant des voix ridicules. André est remarquable dans ces exercices d'improvisation, il est capable d'inventer des dialogues hilarants, Oscar, elle, se débrouille mieux dans les imitations de voix. Soudain , elle s'aperçut qu'à mesure qu'elle avançait, le brouhaha cessait pour faire place aux murmures, que les courtisans se retournaient sur son passage comme des dominos chutant les uns après les autres. « Suis-je vraiment la raison de toutes ces réactions ? » Oscar jeta un coup d'œil discret par dessus son épaule pour s'en assurer personne derrière elle. C'était bien pour elle tous ces regards et commentaires admiratifs. Pour la première fois les hommes la regardaient avec envie et les femmes avec jalousie, et non l'inverse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit Fersen , plus élégant que jamais , en grande discussion avec ce qui lui sembla être sa sœur Sofia. Lorsqu'Oscar s 'approcha d'eux, ils cessèrent tout net leur discussion pour demeurer bouche bée. Oscar s'approcha du jeune Suédois avec une grâce féline qui lui coupa le souffle. Comme hypnotisé, il saisit la main de la jeune femme , il s'inclina et l'effleura de ses lèvres. Ce contact bien que fugace la fit frémir de plaisir.

-Comment vous appelez-vous , jeune créature évanescente ?

-…

-Oh, mais j'y songe, ce soir, on a évoqué la présence d'une mystérieuse duchesse étrangère , serait-ce vous ? Oscar opina du chef timidement. M'accorderiez vous cette danse, belle nymphe ?

Oubliant qu'elle n'était pas supposée comprendre le français, elle réitéra son geste en souriant. Par chance , Fersen , sans doute trop subjugué pour pouvoir réfléchir, ne s'aperçut de rien. D'une main , il la prit par la taille , de l'autre il saisit la main de la jeune femme .

-Vous êtes radieuse. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Oscar ne touchait plus terre.

Ce contact rapproché, le souffle chaud du beau scandinave dans son cou, ces danses qui s'enchaînaient, cette féerie de musique , de lumières, de Champagne, de petits fours plus délicieux les uns que les autres... Il sembla à Oscar qu'elle allait perdre la raison tant elle était heureuse, plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'était important, elle dansait dans les bras de Fersen. Ils accaparaient toutes les regards, étaient déjà le sujet de toutes les conversations, ils étaient si beaux, si bien assortis, tant et si bien que l'entrée de madame de Polignac s'était faite dans l'indifférence générale la plus totale. Cancans et rumeurs les plus folles commençaient déjà à croître. Fersen prenait du bon temps pendant que la Reine est clouée au lit avec une mauvaise grippe , Fersen avait oublié la Reine, Fersen était amoureux . Le couple dansa exclusivement ensemble toute la soirée. Enhardi par ces heures de ravissement , le suédois entraîna Oscar sur un balcon , l'endroit était désert, le ciel sans nuage, la pleine Lune, les étoiles, tout était fait pour que cette nuit soit consacrée à l'amour. Il approcha son visage très près du sien, caressa une joue toute rougissante et susurra :

-Je sais que vous ne me comprenez pas, mais peu importe... C'est étrange voyez vous, votre silhouette, votre démarche, ce regard que je croyais unique, cette éclatante chevelure... Tout ou presque chez vous me rappelle une amie très chère à mon cœur. Elle se cache sous une gangue de glace, sous des apparences d'indifférence elle dissimule un tempérament bouillonnant , un cœur et une âme purs, et en plus d'être particulièrement jolie, elle est intelligente, généreuse, cultivée, drôle, fidèle à ses idées et aux gens qu'elle aime...

Oscar qui, en général, la flatterie ( en plus de nombreuses autres choses) laisse complètement froide, cru mourir en entendant ces mots, c'était bien d'elle dont Fersen parlait ! Il paracheva cette ode à la gloire de la sublime colonelle par un baiser fougueux. Un peu trop fougueux d'ailleurs , un peu invasif même, un peu glaireux aussi, bizarre en somme... Pas très agréable. Bien que parfaitement profane en ce qui concerne les choses de l'amour, Oscar ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. « Mais enfin, tu attends ça depuis toujours et voilà ta réaction » Lui dit une petite voix du fond d'elle même. Tout à coups, elle repensa à la fois où elle et André avaient participé à une bagarre dans une taverne, le jeune homme l'avait prise dans ses bras et embrassée alors qu'il la pensait inconsciente, cela avait été un baiser tellement doux, tendre, léger comme une aile de papillon, tellement différent de « ça ». Du reste elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son ami ce soir là , lui qui... La main de Fersen saisissant son poignet ôta Oscar de sa réflexion.

-Venez... Chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant à l'autre bout du balcon, vers une porte fenêtre entrebâillée qui donnait sur une pièce peu éclairée.

Oh, mon Dieu... Fersen l'emmenait un peu « à l'écart... » Oscar avait vu trop de fois ce genre de petit manège chez les courtisans pour ne pas comprendre ce qui risquait de se produire si elle le suivait. Mais serait-elle sotte de ne pas le faire, être complètement seule avec Fersen, l'homme qu'elle aime, être dans ses bras, être l'unique objet de son attention, son rêve absolu allait prendre vie. Oscar regarda autour d'elle, elle reconnu les appartements personnels de Fersen, le salon pour être précise. Le Comte ôta son masque, il était tellement beau, beau comme un Dieu, séduisant en diable, affriolant, et par dessus tout, il la regardait elle, avec convoitise. Toujours en la tenant par le bras il la dirigea vers un sofa, la fit asseoir, l'enlaça doucement, le cœur d'Oscar s'emballa, elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses tempes, ils étaient seuls, à l'abri des regards, il était tout à elle, tout pouvait arriver. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours de la même manière un peu abrupte, mais qu'importe , elle se sentait comme une de ses nubiles princesses de contes de fées , (qu'elle avait pourtant toujours trouvées godiches) dans les bras de son prince charmant. Il tenta délicatement de lui ôter son masque.

-Ne soyez pas timide ma belle fleur, je suis persuadé que rien de ce que vous portez ne cache quoi que ce soit dont vous devriez avoir honte.

Oscar à la fois charmée par ces mots et pétrifiée à l'idée d'être reconnue, hoqueta et se précipita sur le chandelier posé sur un guéridon attenant au sofa et souffla quelques chandelles .

-Seriez-vous une adepte de l'obscurité ma beauté anonyme ? Comme il vous siéra... Dit-il d'une voix rauque en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Oscar tressaillit de plaisir avant de soupirer lascivement lorsque la main de Fersen se glissa dans son décolleté pour se poser sur un sein nu. La jeune femme ne se reconnaissait plus, elle se laissait aller aux plaisirs de la volupté, des pensées érotiques assaillaient maintenant son esprit. Comme s'il avait pu lire ses dernières, Fersen la souleva et la prit galamment dans ses bras pour la conduire dans sa chambre.

Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit , la chambre était très peu éclairée, créant une atmosphère des plus intimes , avec empressement il ôta sa veste , puis sa chemise, laissant Oscar abasourdie devant le torse musclé et désirable de l'élu de son cœur , son regard sur elle était enfiévré, il n'était plus question de Marie Antoinette, il la voulait elle, il la désirait, elle. De gestes habiles et rapides, il l'aida à se dévêtir et acheva de se déshabiller lui même, troublée, amoureuse comme jamais elle laissa Fersen lui enlever son masque.

-Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à me cacher ce splendide visage qui est le votre ? Roucoula-t-il charmeur.

Par chance, ou le champagne aidant , ou bien grâce au clair-obscur, probablement un peu des trois, il ne la reconnu pas. Il l'embrassa à nouveau d'une manière peu amène. Avant de la faire sienne, plein de bonnes intentions, il l'honora longuement de diverses caresses, malheureusement exécutées de manière mécanique, gestes qu'elle ne trouva pas ( à juste titre) toujours très agréables ou subtils.

En dehors de la douleur à laquelle elle s'attendait, en toute honnêteté, Oscar trouva l'acte rébarbatif, au mieux, elle ne ressentait ni plaisir ni déplaisir. Parfois néanmoins, il sembla à la jeune femme que le suédois devait avoir les os pointus tant le contact de son corps pouvait lui être désagréable. Par moment encore, il se laissait peser de tout son poids sur son fragile thorax, l'étouffant presque, elle lui signifiait son désagrément par quelques petites des petites onomatopées de réprobation auxquelles il répondait par de plates excuses sans pour autant se corriger. Oscar avait quelques fois abordé le sujet avec Astrid, sa sœur préférée comme elle aimait l'appeler, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, avec la pudeur qui la caractérise, et selon les dires de celle-ci, l'acte de chair était un vrai délice, un merveilleux étourdissement, un ravissement des cinq sens. Oscar ne retrouva rien de tout cela dans les bras de Fersen, elle se sentait de plus en plus déçue à mesure que leur étreinte suivait son cours.

Fersen était un parfait gentleman , cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais fallait-il se rendre à l'évidence, bien que plein de bonne volonté, le grand et beau Fersen était un amant médiocre, voire même, n'ayons pas peur des mots, Fersen était un mauvais coup. Même une novice telle qu'Oscar s'en rendait compte. Elle reconsidéra l'usage de l'épithète de « parfait » lorsque, comble de l'horreur, le jeune homme commençant à haleter de plus en plus fort et d'atteindre le paroxysme, gémit d'une voix qui s'apparentait à un grognement.

-Aaaaah , Antonia, ma Reine... Antonia...

Oscar demeura pantoise devant tant de goujaterie ( bien qu' accidentelle) , si elle avait pu bouger, ( une fois encore, il l'écrasait à moitié) elle l'aurait immédiatement giflé, tout Fersen qu'il est. Surpris lui même par sa propre spontanéité , et conscient de l'indélicatesse de sa bévue, Fersen sursauta et sonda aussitôt le regard de la jeune femme, avec un pitoyable air de chien battu . Oscar le fusilla du regard alors qu'il se retira d'elle benoîtement pour se glisser hors du lit et de se rhabiller en silence. Garder le silence était la meilleure chose à faire puisque celui ci, dit-on, est d'or.

Oscar laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller et soupira de dépit. Est ce donc ça ? Est ce vraiment ça le plaisir d'amour ? Est-ce ceci qui fait commettre aux humains les pires folies ? Astrid a-t-elle à dessein exagéré pour faire bisquer sa sœur ? Non, résolument , ni l'amour charnel ni Fersen ne pouvaient être si décevants. Enfin, pas tout le temps, pas avec tout le monde, si ? Oscar , décidément pas dans son état normal, se surprit à se demander de quelle manière pouvaient procéder les autres hommes, comment André par exemple s'y serait pris avec elle. Elle secoua la tête devant l'ineptie de sa dernière pensée, voyons, André c'est différent, Girodelle t'a bien dit que …

-Je vais nous chercher quelque collation... Articula exagérément Fersen à destination d'Oscar en mimant l'action de s'alimenter.

Elle répondit par un sourire poli. La situation était vraiment trop embarrassante pour les deux jeunes gens, mieux valait s'éclipser au plus vite. A peine le suédois avait il fermé la porte, qu'Oscar bondit sur ses pieds et se rhabilla en hâte en insultant copieusement au passage les divers corsets , paniers et autres instruments de torture dont elle devait s'affubler. Elle réajusta tant bien que mal sa coiffure en jurant comme un charretier et rejoignit la sortie en passant par la salle de bal en prenant soin de longer les murs tout en se dissimulant derrière son éventail. Sa sortie fut nettement moins remarquée que son entrée , tous discutaient avec véhémence , quelque chose avait dû se produire pendant que Fersen et elle étaient « occupés », si elle avait été en poste, Oscar aurait cherché à savoir de quoi il retourne, mais en l'espèce , sa priorité était, une fois n'est pas coutume, à la fuite, elle tenterait d'en savoir plus le lendemain.

Oscar s'assit dans le carrosse, après la colère, la déception, l'embarras, y succéda la tristesse. Que Diable lui était-il passé par la tête ? N'était ce pas du dernier des ridicule de se donner à l'homme qu'on aime en secret, sous une fausse identité , homme dont on sait pertinemment qu'il en aime une autre, tout cela par caprice, et pour en définitive être déçue, bafouée même. Tout ça pour entendre le nom de cette autre pendant leur étreinte... « Bravo Oscar ! » Pensa-t-elle « Tu en as d'autres des idées de ce genre ? » Quel fiasco... Comment avait-elle pu laisser ses sentiments la mener par le bout du nez ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé avec précision, mais ça n'est franchement pas comme cela qu'elle envisageait sa « première fois », oui, bien entendu, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle l'imaginait avec Fersen, mais elle n'avait pas soupçonné que cet homme puisse être si empoté. Ni même empoté du tout d'ailleurs.

-Quelle bécasse je fais ! Pesta Oscar à haute voix alors que le carrosse prenait le chemin de la maison.

Définitivement, Oscar n'était plus la même lorsqu'elle portait une robe, et un chose était sure, elle détestait cette version d'elle même. On ne l'y reprendrait plus ! Elle se sentait ridicule, stupide, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'en retourner à la demeure familiale d'ôter cet accoutrement grotesque et oublier cette fâcheuse expérience au plus vite.

Mais cela risquait fort de ne pas être aussi simple.


	3. Everybody Hurts

Il se faisait tard. Grand-Mère tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. André ne prêtait même plus attention à l'impressionnant débit de galimatias qui sortait de la bouche de son aïeule. Il n'arrivait pas a effacer de son esprit l'image d'Oscar, et il avait un mauvais présentement.

-Elle devrait être rentrée depuis longtemps, ça n'est pas normal !

-Tu te fais du souci pour rien Grand-Mère ! Elle se sera prise au jeu de jouer à la dame et en fin de compte, elle se plaît à ce bal ! Elle a peut être même fait une rencontre ? Plaisanta André. Il plaisantait pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, mais en réalité était tout aussi nerveux.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Je t'ai donné la vie , sorti des entrailles de ta mère , cette vie je peux aussi bien te la reprendre !

Si André cachait à merveille son anxiété par des sarcasmes, c'est soit derrière des paroles exagérément agressives, soit derrière un chapelet d'insultes que Grand-Mère dissimulait la sienne.

-Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir , je vais l'attendre, je te promets que si elle n'est pas là dans une heure, j'irai à sa rencontre ! Assura André.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Marmonna Grand-Mère en réajustant son châle avant de s'éclipser.

André à son tour faisait les cent pas dans le hall du château Jarjayes. Et si effectivement, sa tenue avait eu bien plus que l'effet escompté . Et si Fersen et elle... Non, non... Il ne préférait pas y penser.

Les minutes s'allongeaient comme des heures , parfois, lorsqu'il consultait l'horloge, il lui semblait qu'elle se jouait de lui , que les aiguilles avaient reculé, qu' elles détricotaient les heures comme Pénélope décousait la tapisserie. Ce soir, il avait appris une chose sur lui même, c'est qu'il aimait Oscar encore plus. Il ne pensait pas cela possible, mais elle avait réussit le tour de force de se faire aimer davantage. Cette même Oscar qui à l'âge de huit ans, juchée sur ses épaules, la frimousse barbouillée de confiture de mûres le priait de « tenir » encore quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse se délecter de quelques bouchées supplémentaires de cette sucrerie d'autant plus délicieuse qu'elle était volée. Lorsqu'elle était descendue de son perchoir humain, André lui avait réclamé « son tour » , elle le lui avait refusé , prétextant qu'il devait être trop lourd. Alors, il lui avait volé une bise sur la joue, subterfuge pour pouvoir quand même goûter la confiture, geste qui lui avait valu un « Tu es dégoûtant ! » « Et toi tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! » avait-il rétorqué. La dispute avait rapidement tourné au pugilat. Grand-Mère les avait surpris en pleine rixe, à partir de cet incident, elle avait commencé à les surnommer « mes petites souris chapardeuses ».

Il était loin le temps de l'enfance, Oscar n'était plus sa camarade de jeu, ni une plus ou moins sœur, lui n'était pas exactement son employé non plus. Il lui était impossible de choisir un terme précis pour définir leur relation si particulière. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas exactement à partir de quel moment il avait commencé à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle, mais depuis quelques heures, il avait la certitude qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Quand enfin le carrosse banalisé arriva sur le parvis du château . Il se précipita au dehors.

André ouvrit la porte. Oscar descendit du coche. Malgré la pénombre, il vit bien qu'elle semblait accablée, qu'elle n'était plus l'Oscar rayonnante partant pour son premier bal en tant que femme. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami , son regard bleu, plein de détresse toucha André au plus profond de lui même. Il la saisit par les épaules

-Oscar , que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as rien j'espère?

-Oui ça va... Je veux juste rentrer... Répondit-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible en s'agrippant spontanément au bras du jeune homme.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

-Pas ici, s'il te plaît...

Il montèrent les escaliers , André croisait les doigts pour qu'ils ne rencontrent personne. Il imagina les pires scénarios possibles, il se maudit de ne pas avoir bravé sa demande de ne pas la suivre . Lorsqu'il ferma derrière eux la porte de la chambre d'Oscar , à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, André demanda.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé Oscar ? Tu me fais peur !

-C'est Fersen ….

-Quoi Fersen ? Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à tes cheveux ? Tu es toute décoiffée … Il ne t'a tout de même pas …. ?

-Non...Bien sûr que non... Que vas-tu chercher ?

-Alors qui ?

-Mais personne... Écoute-moi. Implora-t-elle. Oui, à toi je peux le dire. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix infiniment triste. Aide-moi à me dévêtir s'il te plaît.

-Moi ? Tu es sure ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, je ne vais pas déranger Grand-Mère à cette heure ci , tous les autres ou presque sont également couchés. Et c'est avec toi que je veux parler.

-Bien... Comme tu voudras... Répondit André interloqué mais bien conciliant.

Elle ôta sa robe comme si de rien n'était, devant un André estomaqué. il lui restait encore corset, multiples jupons et une chemise à très fines bretelles, au travers de laquelle il pouvait deviner deux délicats tétons pointer. Elle se posa devant André, dos à lui, désignant du doigt cette insupportable gaine.

-Peux-tu le défaire s'il te plaît ?

André s'apprêta non sans émotion à délacer le corset enserrant le divin corps de son Oscar, mais à l'émoi succéda la confusion face à cet enchevêtrement de cordons. Il y avait des nœuds partout , aucuns des lacets ne rentraient ni ne sortaient par où ils étaient sensés le faire.

-Je n'en porte pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'un corset s'attache de cette façon …

-Ne te moque pas André, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu , moi non plus je n'en porte pas, et j'ai encore moins les yeux dans le dos . Alors, cesse tes railleries et aide-moi, s'il te plaît !

Alors, que péniblement il s'exécutait, Oscar, d'un filet de voix commença.

-Fersen ne m'a pas reconnue, à aucun moment il ne s'est douté de quoi que ce soit. J'ai feint ne pas connaître notre langue pour ne pas qu'il reconnaisse ma voix. Mais il m'a regardée de la manière dont je rêvais depuis tant d' années... Il m'a tenue dans ses bras... Nous avons dansé... Je me sentais si bien... Plus rien d'autre n'existait que lui et moi. C'était une soirée absolument parfaite, magique... Et puis...

En entendant ces mots André, bataillant contre les trop nombreux nœuds, sentait le feu de la jalousie le dévorer intérieurement. Que n'aurait il pas donné pour être à la place de ce bon Dieu de bellâtre Suédois. Mais encore plus fort que la jalousie il était mort d'inquiétude de voir Oscar dans un état pareil sans en comprendre la raison.

-Puis, reprit elle. Nous sommes allés dans ses appartements privés.

André se glaça. Les pièces du puzzle venaient de trouver leur place. Il comprit bien avant qu'elle ne finisse, pourquoi ses cheveux défaits, pourquoi ce corset noué en dépit du bon sens, pourquoi tant de retard.

-André, merci, merci d'être là. Merci pour ton inestimable amitié. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse confier une telle chose. Je me sens si bête, je ne suis guerre mieux que ces dames de la cour dont nous adorons nous moquer toi et moi... Maintenant je les comprends mieux. André ouvrit la bouche, mais avant que le moindre son n'en sorte, Oscar poursuivit. Donc, nous sommes allés dans ses appartements privés. C'était si singulier, ce Versailles. Il n'était plus le même que celui que nous côtoyons chaque jour, ça n'était plus mon lieu de travail, je le voyais au travers des yeux d'une femme amoureuse. Après un long silence, sans prendre plus de gants, Oscar murmura : Nous... nous avons fait l'amour... J'ai eu cette faiblesse André. Et l'ironie du sort c'est que ça ne serait probablement jamais arrivé s'il avait su qui j'étais …

Même s'il s'y attendait, Cette annonce fit l'effet d'un couperet sur le cœur du jeune homme. Taillé en pièce , massacré, haché menu, il ne restait rien de ce pauvre organe. Malgré la douleur presque insupportable, André trouva encore la force de rester l'épaule sur laquelle devait pleurer Oscar.

-Tu l'aimes... Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir cédé. C'est humain. André avait peine à croire que c'était lui qui prononçait ces mots réconfortants. Il avait si mal, son cœur était en miettes, mais apaiser le chagrin Oscar passait avant tout le reste, elle avait besoin de lui.

-Comment sais-tu que je l'aime ?

-Je te connais mieux que quiconque... Et à aucun moment il ne t'a reconnue ?

-Nous l'avons fait dans l'obscurité. André, j'ai donné ma vertu... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste .

André, terrassé, anéanti, tiraillé entre jalousie, désespoir et empathie arrêta tout net sa bataille de toutes façons perdue d'avance contre les cordons du corset.

-Je vais chercher une paire de ciseaux, je ne peux rien faire. Lâcha-t-il assez sèchement en se dirigeant vers la coiffeuse.

Il était au bord de l'explosion. Lorsque dans un geste plein de rage contenue il s'empara du morceau de métal dont il s'imagina se servir pour refaire le portrait de ce foutu Apollon façon Picasso. Bon Dieu , il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, il a fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur son Oscar. La posséder ainsi sans même connaître son identité, sans lui avoir parlé. Il se retourna et vit Oscar, elle était assise au bord de son lit, toujours bouleversée, au bord des larmes, elle qui ne pleurait que très rarement, même devant lui, lui qui était la personne la plus proche d'elle. Cette image lui fendit ce qui lui restait de cœur. Il voulait savoir ce qui la faisait tant souffrir.

-Ne bouge surtout pas je coupe les lacets.

Ceci fait, Oscar poussa un soupir de soulagement, se désincarcéra de cette improbable entrave et reprit ses confidences :

-Et le pire... Ce qui m'a vraiment fait du mal... C'est... Les mots avaient peine à sortir de sa bouche...A la fin, au moment où il a … Enfin tu sais... Insinua-t-elle embarrassée. Il a gémi son nom.

-Le nom de qui ?

-Tu sais bien... Soupira-t-elle

-De la Reine ?

Oscar se mordit la lèvre inférieure et opina du chef. Si cela n'avait pas été Oscar, l'anecdote aurait fait s'esclaffer le jeune homme.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi Oscar...

Elle finit de se déshabiller devant le jeune homme toujours comme si de rien n'était, bientôt il ne lui restait sur le dos qu'une chemise pour ainsi dire transparente .

-Tout de même, attends que je sois sorti pour faire ça. Dit André un peu embarrassé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas André, je sais. Avec moi tu n'as pas à tricher, Victor m'a tout dit, et je ne te juge pas. Je lui ai promis de ne pas te dire que je suis au courant, mais sache que tu auras toujours mon amitié. Chuchota-t-elle en lui donnant une accolade amicale. Bien qu'il trouvait le comportement de son amie à son égard de plus en plus étrange il lui rendit son accolade en disant.

-Attends un peu, quelle « révélation » t'a-t-il fait celui là ?

-Et bien que... Que tu es... Un inverti . Hésita la jeune femme. André se défit de leur étreinte en sursautant.

-COMMENT ? IL T'A DIT CA ? MAIS QUAND CA ? S'exclama-t-il indigné. André n'avait rien contre les homosexuels , mais pourquoi proférer un mensonge aussi idiot !

-Il y a deux ou trois semaines . Bafouilla Oscar. Il m'a dit que tu entretenais une liaison avec un laquais à Versailles, qu'il vous avait vus... Mais ne parle pas si fort ! On pourrait t'entendre, bon sang de bois ! Siffla Oscar entre ses dents.

-Et toi tu l'as cru ?

-Mais André, Victor n'est pas un menteur d'habitude et puis , je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme. Argumenta Oscar, mal à l'aise d'avoir cru à une pareille fabulation.

-… Et juste pour ça tu ...

-Et puis, tu es toujours en train d'échanger cancans et racontars avec les douairières de la cour. Poursuivit-elle

-Parcequ'elles sont une source inépuisable de renseignements qui pourraient nous être utiles pour protéger la Reine d'un éventuel complot. Se défendit-il

-… Tu es toujours si serviable, courtois... Avança-t-elle tout en enfilant une robe de chambre pour qu'André cesse de se rincer l'œil, car à en croire la direction du regard du jeune homme, il devait situer ses yeux bien plus bas qu'ils ne le sont réellement, et de ce fait preuve était faite qu'André n'était pas ce que Girodelle prétendait. Néanmoins elle continuait d'argumenter, furieuse contre elle même d'avoir été aussi crédule.

-Être serviable et courtois, c'est mon travail.

-… Présent, à l'écoute, patient et attentionné avec moi. Ces derniers mots vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres.

-Et tout ça fait de moi un inverti ? Enfin Oscar... La raison pour laquelle je suis comme ça avec toi, c'est la même raison pour laquelle tu ne m'a jamais vu avec une femme. L'intéressée leva les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-…

-Je t'aime Oscar. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça , c'est sans doute la dernière chose que tu avais envie d'entendre ce soir, mais c'est la vérité.

-Vas t'en André s'il te plaît...

-Quand j'étais ton « ami homosexuel » tu m'adorais et maintenant tu me chasses ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Je suis le même qu'hier !

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça seulement maintenant ?

-Quand étais-je supposé te l'annoncer ? A quelle occasion ? Et pour quoi faire ? C'est Fersen que tu aimes!

-C'est une question d'honnêteté, de confiance !

-J'ai beau être à ton service, mes pensées m'appartiennent encore, Oscar !

-Oscar porta sa main au visage , des larmes muettes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. C'en était trop, trop d'émotions fortes pour une seule soirée. Dans un réflexe de compassion, André fit un pas en avant, tendit la main vers l'épaule d'Oscar.

-Va-t'en André s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi seule. Supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux … Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas... Dit-il d'un ton résolu.

Oscar répondit d'une voix si faible, qu'André du se contenter de lire sur ses lèvres un « Merci »


	4. Don't Stand so Close to Me

André attendit toute la nuit sans trop d'espoir l'hypothétique visite d'Oscar. Qui d'ailleurs ne vint pas. Il n'avait que peu d'espoir qu'Oscar s'intéresse à lui et encore moins qu'elle se donne un jour à lui , il le savait , et pourtant, comme il avait mal.

Oscar de son coté passa une nuit exécrable , à la tristesse avait succédé la colère , oui, elle était folle de rage : Contre Fersen, qui n'avait pas été capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, contre Girodelle, qui s'était révélé, Dieu sait pourquoi, être un vil menteur, contre André qui lui avait caché la nature de ses sentiments à son égard, et ce Dieu ( à nouveau lui ) sait depuis combien de temps .Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous se jouer d'elle ? Ah bon Dieu les hommes ! Surtout ces trois là !

Après un toilette salutaire qui lui rafraîchit les idées, Oscar revêtit avec grand soulagement ses atours masculins, et espéra que son sens commun allait lui revenir par la même occasion. Elle quitta le château familial sans même en aviser André, elle était encore en colère contre lui, pour quelle raison exactement ? Elle ne savait plus très bien elle même, mais le voir la mettait mal à l'aise.

Oscar arriva à Versailles en tirant une tête de dix pieds de long , pour une fois, même les plus acharnées de ses groupies ne s'aventurèrent pas à venir gazouiller autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau , elle croisa Girodelle en chemin.

-Bonjour Colonel, avez vous passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Détestable ! Quelle importance ? La voix d'Oscar eu l'effet d'un fouet qui claque dans l'air.

-Mais...

-Que me voulez vous qui ne puisse attendre la revue ? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

-Il faut que je vous parle, maintenant , c'est très important.

-Voilà qui tombe à point nommé, moi aussi Girodelle , je dois vous parler... Répondit-elle d'un ton décidé.

Il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. , non sans mal tant elle marchait vite . Tout en arpentant les couloirs à ses côtés , il expliqua :

-Le.. le Masque Noir a sévit à nouveau : hier soir , ici même à Versailles lors du bal donné pour le retour du Comte de Fersen... Il y avait beaucoup de monde , on a pu recueillir d'innombrables témoignages...

-N'est ce pas le travail de la police de s'occuper de cette affaire ?

-Le roi en personne a insisté pour que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez.

-Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire… La garde royale qui court après les cambrioleurs... On aura tout vu...

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, la jeune colonelle s'assit. Ce fichu bal décidément , « si je n'avais pas eu la cuisse légère j'aurais pu agir et arrêter ce maudit Masque Noir » Oscar était désormais en colère contre elle même. Elle se remémora le déroulement de cette soirée , ce désastre, ce ratage complet , cette déconvenue à plus d'un titre... Puis la déclaration d'André. La découverte du grotesque mensonge de Girodelle. Girodelle justement, celui-ci continuait à lui parler mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un brouhaha. Soudain , ses pensées furent interrompues par le silence, Victor avait cessé de parler, elle leva la tête vers son lieutenant , il lui souriait béatement et la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse. Oscar se trouva acculée. Elle tenta de se rattraper par une pirouette.

-Et bien, merci pour ce rapport Girodelle, pourriez-vous me coucher cela sur papier je vous prie ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de convenance.

-Bien sûr Colonel , et pour ce qui est de ma requête ?

De quoi Diable parlait-il ? C'était donc ça cette expression d'expectative. Il lui fallait trouver une échappatoire, comme répondre par une autre question , celle-ci était toute trouvée, elle avait d'ailleurs attendu toute la nuit pour enfin la lui poser et avait faillit oublier.

-D'abord, répondez à ma question :Que vous est il passé par la tête pour accuser André d'avoir un penchant pour les hommes ?

-Qui ça ? Ah oui, votre valet là ? Il a nié j'imagine... ? Oscar apprécia modérément ce dédain dans la voix de son subordonné. Avait-il toujours été si suffisant ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir.

-André n'est pas mon valet... Il est infiniment plus... Et sachez que j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question , Girodelle , vous vous êtes contenté de répondre par une autre question.

-Tout comme vous Mademoiselle

-Mademoiselle... ? Nous sommes en service, vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler ainsi , et de quel droit me répondez-vous ? Je suis votre supérieure.

-Je l'avoue, je vous ai mentit, je l'ai fait précisément parce je me suis moi même rendu compte qu'il est plus qu'un valet à vos yeux.

-Si vous insinuez une liaison entre André et moi, vous vous trompez, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, en quoi cela vous regarde ? Et puis quel rapport cela a t-il … ? S'emporta Oscar.

-Si vous m'aviez écouté attentivement tout à l'heure vous n'auriez pas à me poser cette question .

-Et bien allez-y ! Posez -la votre foutue question ! Cria Oscar en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

-Et bien je vous demandais si vous m'autoriseriez à vous faire la cour ?

Oscar n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Girodelle , Victor de Girodelle, son lieutenant, celui qu'elle avait ridiculisé en duel, celui avec lequel elle travaillait tous les jours depuis des années, lui, le même qui tous les jours la rasait avec ses élucubrations vaguement poétiques sans intérêt, avait des vues sur elle... Et quel rapport avec André... ? La question l'occupa quelque secondes lorsque la lumière fut dans son esprit.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez calomnié André parce que vous pensez qu'il constitue pour vous une menace ? Que c'est un rival ? Vous êtes un manipulateur Girodelle !

-Je suis un homme amoureux , je sais en reconnaître un autre quand je le vois, surtout quand son désir se porte sur la même femme . Dans un cas comme celui-ci tous les coups sont permis.

-Et mon opinion à moi vous vous en souciez ?

-C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande votre autorisation.

-Même si je refuse vous irez demander ma main à mon père et je n'aurais rien à redire, n'est ce pas ? Sans attendre de réponse , elle poursuivit : Allez vous-en et n'oubliez pas le travail que je vous ai demandé !

-Dois-je en conclure que la réponse est non ?

-Vous concluez bien . Sortez je vous prie. Répondit-elle sèchement.

En sortant du bureau de sa divine supérieure . Girodelle croisa André qui lui s'apprêtait à y entrer. Ils n'eurent aucun regard l'un pour l'autre. Comme il lui en voulait. Lui était issu d'une des plus anciennes familles nobles du royaume , lui avait reçu une éducation irréprochable , et ses manières étaient l'étaient non moins, alors qu'André, issu de la populace, se permettait de tutoyer Oscar, de l'appeler par son prénom, et même de la railler régulièrement, Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Oscar s'était elle éprise de ce sans le sou ? Sur ces questions, il repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

André fit son entrée dans le bureau d'Oscar, elle était penchée sur un tas de documents, l'air absent.

-Bonjour Oscar, tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais !

-Pardonne-moi, André j'avais besoin d 'être seule...

-Bien... Et alors , quelle explication t'a donné Girodelle pour cette « révélation fracassante » concernant mes supposés penchants ?

-André cesse de te sentir vexé , tout le monde agit comme si c'était une honte d'être un inverti , mais Léonard de Vinci l'était bien et... tu adores Léonard de Vinci, non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Ça n'est pas ça le problème, Ce qui me gène le plus c'est que tu l'aies cru, je pensais tu me connaissais mieux que ça, et je suis déçu. Oscar ne trouva rien à répondre, il avait parfaitement raison. Alors, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Insista André.

-Il est jaloux de toi... Avoua Oscar embarrassée. Il voulait t'éloigner de moi ! C'est stupide n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un rire amer.

-Comment ça Girodelle est jaloux de moi?

-Il veut « me faire la cour »… Il vient de me l'annoncer, et il te perçoit comme un rival.

-Il n'a rien à craindre avec moi... Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-A ton avis ?

-Toujours est-il... Il se trompe de cible... C'est plutôt à Fersen qu'il aurait dû s'en prendre ! Lâcha sèchement André.

-André c'est un coup bas...

-Le vrai coup bas il vient de ton lieutenant.

-André je vais te demander de sortir, si tu continues. Pesta Oscar. André se rendit compte qu'il y était allé un peu fort et se radoucit.

-Pardon Oscar, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir . Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne. Elle soupira, esquissa un sourire et demanda doucement :

-Tu m'aimes vraiment autant que tu le dis ? Tu m'aimes toujours après que je t'ai dit que Fersen et moi …. ? Même moi j'ai l'impression d'être une catin.

-Comme toujours tu es trop dure avec toi même... Très honnêtement, je ne peux pas n'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie, je le reconnais. Dans un premier temps ça m'a même rendu fou... Sois-en assurée Oscar, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je ne te demande rien en retour. Mais par dessus tout je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste . Et qui suis-je pour te reprocher d'avoir agit comme une femme amoureuse ? Tu l' aimes ton Fersen , n'est ce pas ? Oscar remarqua la profonde tristesse d'André dans cette dernière question. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'André qui tenait déjà son autre main.

-André, je ne pense pas que tu m'aimes réellement , je pense que tout comme Girodelle, tu m'idéalises . Que tu me vois comme une sorte de nymphe innocente et pure. Opposa-t-elle

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama André sur de lui .

-Comment dois-je prendre ce « pas du tout » ? S'offensa Oscar en retirant sa main.

-Oscar, je ne t'idéalise absolument pas , je t'ai déjà vue au saut du lit , malade, ivre morte , j'ai même été témoin de certaines de tes fonctions corporelles ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-ANDRE !

-Rappelle moi lors de notre dernière beuverie qui tenait tes cheveux pendant que tu vomissais ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-André arrête, c'est terriblement gênant ! André se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Ce que je veux dire par là , c'est que le véritable amour résiste aux choses triviales, que je t'aime « malgré » , et non pas « pour » , c'est pour cette raison que je suis sûr de mes sentiments pour toi, et que toi aussi tu peut en être sûre. Mais justement n'est ce pas cela qui te fait peur ? Parce que là, il n'est pas question de maniement d'armes, de stratégie militaire, ni de compétence à acquérir , N'aurais-tu pas peur de mes sentiments, peur d'en développer à mon égard, puisque ça n'est pas quelque chose de rationnel que tu pourrais apprendre à maîtriser ? Parce que ça te ferait te sentir vulnérable aux yeux des autres ?

Oscar, désarçonnée par la perspicacité de son ami, ne su que répondre. Que quelqu'un la connaisse, la lise aussi bien lui paru troublant et si ce quelqu'un n'avait pas été André, elle aurait trouvé cela effrayant. Comme à l'accoutumée dans ce genre de situation , Oscar se réfugia derrière une mauvaise foi sans borne.

-Pas... Pas du tout... bafouilla-t-elle en se levant de son siège. André jubilait intérieurement, il connaissait Oscar, il savait qu'il venait de taper dans le mile.

-Hum... Tu sais, le masque Noir a à nouveau frappé, et ici même, hier soir ! Et on est chargés de l'enquête... J'aurais pu le neutraliser dès hier soir si seulement je n'avais pas...

-Et comment aurais-tu pu l'arrêter ? Tu aurais dû dévoiler ton identité et tu aurais eu de gros ennuis.

-Tu as certainement raison... Merci André... Dit elle après un long silence. C'était un de ces « merci » sincères et lourds de significations.

-Je vais voir mes « amies les douairières » si elles n'ont pas quelques commérages utiles. Sourit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je ne peux répondre à ton affection André... Je suis navrée. Dit Oscar d'une voix douce.

-Je le sais bien... Mon amour pour toi est désintéressé.

Ainsi, André l'aimait à ce point... Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Victor de Girodelle était de retour, avec le rapport rédigé de ses mains qu'Oscar lui avait demandé. Elle n'eut pas un regard, pas une parole pour lui , vexé, il fit volontairement tomber un encrier . Ce geste passif-agressif exaspéra Oscar au plus haut point.

-Mais quel maladroit vous faites ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Aucune importance, votre valet va s'en charger, il est là pour ça n'est ce pas ? Oscar conserva son sang froid , se leva et s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Victor. Et lui dit d'un ton suave :

-Écoutez moi bien Girodelle, André n'est pas ce genre de valet. A vrai dire, il est mon valet de bain , vous voyez de quoi je veux parler … ? Le lieutenant déglutit et s'empourpra. Satisfaite de son effet, elle poursuivit avec malin plaisir : Il reste près de moi dans ces moments là , il me lave à l'éponge, partout, scrupuleusement , Dieu sait si certaines zones requièrent une attention particulière, je dois dire qu'il met du cœur à l'ouvrage, il fait preuve de beaucoup de , comment dit-on... Ah oui, doigté. Ensuite lorsque j'ai fini de barboter, il me sèche . La encore , il fait montre de beaucoup de minutie. Et je prends des bains très souvent, j'adore m'y éterniser, c'est si agréable...

En entendant ce récit, il pouvait presque voir la scène : l'atmosphère embuée, Oscar complètement nue se prélassant dans l'eau, ses mèches de cheveux collées sur ses tempes moites, son visage affichant une expression lascive alors qu'André la savonnait bien consciencieusement. Girodelle ressentit un curieux mélange d'excitation sexuelle et de colère. Il refoula très vite tout cela et son flegme habituel reprit le dessus. Ça n'est pas du sang qui coule dans les veines de cet homme là, mais de l'eau froide. A la provocation de sa supérieure, il répondit très finement :

-C'est bien tenté ma chère... Mais je ne vous crois pas …

-Évidemment que c'est une blague Girodelle ! Soupira Oscar exaspérée

-Mais vous...

-En avant, on a une grosse affaire sur les bras !

Vexé, Girodelle obéit mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le Comte n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il avait toujours eu toutes les femmes qu'il désirait , Il lui fallait Oscar, et il l'aurait. Pensa-t-il.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de raconter une chose pareille dans l'unique but d' agacer Girodelle, surtout, pourquoi être allée sur ce registre ? André me lavant à l'éponge quelle idée absurde, rien que de l'imaginer... » Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine. « Allons, Oscar... Est ce bien le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée... »


	5. Private Investigations

_Le lendemain._

Oscar et André discutaient à la table du petit déjeuner, depuis la veille au soir, leurs conversations tournaient autour du Masque Noir, ils échangeaient hypothèses et idées. L'affaire avait eu pour avantage d'éloigner fortuitement les jeunes gens de sujets plus personnels et embarrassants.

– Je ne comprends pas comment le Masque Noir a pu entrer , cambrioler et ressortir du château aussi facilement. Dit Oscar songeuse.

– Il n'a pas opéré dans la salle de bal à proprement dite, mais dans quelques appartements privés « seulement » si je puis dire, tout ça en un laps de temps relativement réduit. Précisa André.

– Je sais bien, mais tout de même … Il doit bien connaître le château, c'est un vrai dédale quand on ne connaît pas.

– Tu penses que c'est un noble qui a agit ? Ou bien un servant ?

– J'en ai aucune idée... Tu as pu obtenir des témoignages intéressants ?

– Non, pas intéressants dans ce sens là. Par contre quelques vieilles dames de la cour ont cru bon de m'informer que les manières du Masque Noir étaient fort douces et qu'elles se feraient à nouveau bien volontiers voler leurs bijoux, mais que la prochaine fois elles les cacheraient dans leur décolleté.

– Oooh André... Soupira Oscar avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. Tu me coupes l'appétit avec tes histoires . Sur ces mots, elle repoussa son assiette d'œufs brouillés devant elle.

– Tu ne finis pas ?

– Non... Lâcha-t-elle. André s'appropria bien volontiers le plat délaissé. André, tu vas finir gros et gras à force de manger autant... Sermonna la jeune colonelle.

– Tu es jalouse parce que moi je peux manger tout ce que je veux sans prendre une livre... Insinua André d'un ton badin.

– Que dois-je comprendre.. ?

– Gare au callipyge ma chère Oscar...

– André ! S 'écria Oscar en lançant sa serviette de table au visage de son ami hilare.

Grand-Mère interrompit le moment de complicité entre les deux amis en entrant, cahin-caha, dans la pièce, attitude fort inhabituelle pour la tornade qu'elle était, de plus, elle le fit en silence, en triturant les pans de son châle et en regardant ses pieds, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Elle prit très doucement la parole :

– Mademoiselle, vous vous souvenez des pics à cheveux dont on a orné votre coiffure pour le bal...

– Bien sûr Grand-Mère, pourquoi ?

– Et bien... C'est ennuyeux , je crois qu'il en manque un... C'est embêtant parce qu'ils ils appartiennent à votre mère, ils sont très précieux à ses yeux, ils sont un cadeau de Monsieur votre père...

– André et moi nous verrons cela aujourd'hui, il a du tomber pendant que je dansais. Suggéra Oscar. André baissa les yeux, embarrassé, songeant que l'ornement avait plutôt dû tomber à un autre moment de la soirée.

– Oh... De toutes façons, personne ne pourra se les approprier, ils sont uniques, il y a les armoiries de la famille Jarjayes gravées dessus. En entendant ces mots Oscar se crispa et renversa sa tasse.

– Nous ferons tout notre possible pour le retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas . Dit Oscar avec un sourire forcé tout en tentant d' éponger le café répandu.

– Laissez Mademoiselle, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer... Lorsque Grand-Mère quitta le salon, la jeune femme soupira.

– Je suis dans de beaux draps ...

André fut à deux doigts de lui répliquer « le pic à cheveux également » mais garda pour lui sa très tentante boutade. Il devait avoir pensé trop fort , puis qu' Oscar lui dit d'un ton dépité :

– Vas-y, dis-le , tu en meurs d'envie...

– De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda innocemment André

– De dire que le pic à cheveux aussi est dans de beaux draps !

– Je ne pense pas ça...

– J'admets que ça m'aurait fait rire s'il n'avait pas été question de moi. Sourit-elle tristement.

– Ça ira Oscar, je suis là, on va le retrouver. Dit calmement André en venant à l'aide d'Oscar qui peinait à nettoyer son désastre.

– Mais, si quelqu'un d'autre le retrouve avant nous... Et Fersen... Il va tout de suite comprendre que c'était moi... Et si c'est un domestique qui le trouve, et si la reine venait à apprendre que Fersen et moi ….

– C'est pour cette raison que nous devons agir au plus vite. Je vais préparer nos chevaux et on y va ! Déclara André d'un ton déterminé et rassurant.

Une fois encore, André était là pour Oscar, malgré le mal que lui avait fait ( et lui faisait toujours ) sa mésaventure avec Fersen, il allait tout donner pour lui venir en aide.

Victor de Girodelle poursuivait ses investigations, concernant la « visite » du Masque Noir. Il devait se rendre dans les appartements de Fersen pour l'interroger. Tout cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point, il n'avait que faire de cette histoire, trop occupé à tenter de recoller les morceaux de son cœur sauvagement brisé et piétiné par Oscar. Un domestique le fit entrer dans le salon du Suédois.

– Monsieur de Fersen ne devrait plus tarder, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir patienter je vous prie. Annonça le servant en désignant un sofa.

– Merci, Monsieur.

Victor répondit à cette invitation à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit de manière très digne , comme toujours, comme tout ce qu'il faisait ou avait fait, ou ferait. Oui, du berceau à la tombe tout ce que ferait cet homme serait fait majestueusement, il y mettait un point d'honneur. Pourtant, aussitôt son séant posé sur le meuble, le très distingué lieutenant se releva brusquement et étouffa un cri de douleur ainsi qu'un très inhabituel juron. Il trouva bien vite le responsable de sa souffrance. Un long objet en métal argenté, surmonté d'une pierre rouge et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, orné d'armoiries qu'il rêvait de mêler aux siennes ; celles de la famille de Jarjayes. Il ne compris pas la raison de la présence en ces lieux de cette chose qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant un pic à cheveux, mais il eut l'intuition que cela n'avait rien d'anodin. Il glissa discrètement et avec mille précautions l'accessoire dans une poche de son veston. Aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit, sur Oscar.

– Oh, vous êtes ici aussi, Victor. Dit Oscar aussi surprise que son lieutenant.

– Bonjour Colonel, oui j'attends Monsieur de Fersen pour pouvoir l'interroger au sujet des vols d'avant hier soir.

– Parfait... Marmonna-t-elle en scrutant la pièce à la recherche du précieux ornement perdu. Maudit soit ce Girodelle ! Je ne peux pas chercher le pic avec lui dans mes jambes, on ne sait jamais.

– Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? Vous cherchez quelque-chose peut être ?

– Non... Répondit-elle sèchement.

– Vous semblez tourmentée... Lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

– Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Pesta la jeune femme.

Oscar sortit de la pièce, très contrariée. Le sort n'avait pas fini de s'acharner sur elle puisqu'en se rendant à son bureau, elle croisa la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir... Son amant d'un ( et fort heureusement unique) soir, le Comte de Fersen. Elle voulait se jeter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors et lui régler son compte. Tout en marchant, elle s'imaginait rouer cette gueule d'ange de coups de poings, non sans y apporter quelques explications : Voilà pour être un amant plus que médiocre ! Voilà pour être un goujat ! Voilà pour être un imbécile ! Voilà pour être infidèle à la Reine que vous aimez, supposément ! Et enfin, voilà de la part de toutes les autres naïves tombées dans votre lit, qui méritaient sans doute bien mieux. N'importe quelle sotte aurait mérité mieux.

– Bonjour Fersen. Lâcha-t-elle froidement sans même s'arrêter.

– Bonjour, Oscar ma chère amie , je...

– Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Coupa-t-elle d'un ton non moins glacial avant de disparaître dans son bureau en en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Fersen fut désemparé par le comportement de son amie d'habitude si avenante, si chaleureuse, à un point qu'il lui était arrivé de se demander si elle n'avait pas le béguin pour lui. Et là, il venait de subir une bourrasque si glaciale qu'il se serait cru sur ses chères terres septentrionales. Perplexe mais résolu, il prit la direction de ses appartements.

– Bien... Donc de votre côté, il n'y a pas eu d'événement notable le soir du bal ? Demanda consciencieusement le lieutenant de Girodelle.

– Et bien non, et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai passé la soirée avec une demoiselle , tout le monde pourra en témoigner. Sa beauté a été très remarquée d'ailleurs... Précisa le Suédois.

– Plusieurs personnes l'ont mentionnée en effet.

– Je ne connais pas son identité , mais même si vous aviez pu l'interroger , elle ne parle pas notre langue.

– Personne ne la connaît ?

– Non, on a tout juste évoqué une duchesse étrangère...

– Son comportement ne vous a pas paru étrange ? A aucun moment ?

– Non, mais pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ? Le Masque Noir n'est-il pas un homme ?

– Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il a un ou des complices.

– Non, elle a eu un comportement exemplaire... A ces mots, le Suédois rougit.

– Exemplaire ? Comment cela ? Demanda très sérieusement Victor. Bien qu'il eut parfaitement compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux là, et qu'il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur l'identité de la mystérieuse duchesse.

– Hum... Je veux dire, très approprié...

– Je vous demande cela, parce que si elle est le genre de personne que l'on remarque, elle est aussi le genre de personne dont on remarque l'absence, n'est ce pas ? Et il se trouve qu'elle n'était plus présente dans la galerie des glaces pendant que le Masque Noir réalisait son forfait.

– Je vous assure qu'elle n'y est pour rien !

– Mais vous venez de me dire que vous ne la connaissiez pas !

– Si je vous le disais... Vous ne le répéteriez pas ? Hésita le naïf suédois

– Je respecte le secret de l'enquête Monsieur. Assura le lieutenant.

– Et bien dans ce cas... Nous avons... partagé un moment intime. Insinua Fersen.

– Oooh... Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre petit secret d'alcôve sera bien gardé. Je sais à quel point ces dames peuvent nous faire perdre la tête. Fit Victor avec un air faussement compréhensif.

Girodelle prenait un malin plaisir à embarrasser le Comte scandinave. C'était une bien maigre compensation pour avoir eu le privilège de posséder Oscar, car il en avait la certitude à présent , elle était la belle inconnue.

« Ainsi c'est donc ça... Oscar a une liaison avec Fersen , et non avec Grandier... Étrange , elle et son bon sang de valet semblent pourtant avoir une complicité telle qu'on jurerait qu'il y a quelque chose de très fort entre eux » Pensa Girodelle

– Et bien j'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre... Merci Monsieur de Fersen

– Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez d'autres questions Monsieur de Girodelle.

Sa journée de travail était terminée, Oscar l'avait passée entre rondes interminables et interrogatoires infructueux, et en plus, elle n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur ce maudit pic à cheveux. Peut-être que de son côté André avait été plus efficace ? Lasse, elle rentra dans son bureau pour y prendre quelques documents qu'elle voulait tout de même étudier chez elle. Elle allait sans doute devoir y passer la soirée . Elle aurait préféré la passer à lire tranquillement au cotés d'André devant une bonne tasse de chocolat bien chaud. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver dans son bureau son Lieutenant.

– Que faites vous ici Girodelle ? J'ai horreur que l'on entre dans mon bureau en mon absence vous le savez très bien.

– Mademoiselle...

– Cessez de m'appeler comme cela, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

– J'ai une pièce à conviction des plus intéressantes...

– Oh, vraiment... ? Demanda Oscar intéressée.

Le lieutenant sorti de sa poche intérieure l'objet du délit. Oscar blêmit à sa vue, elle comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

– Je suppose que vous le reconnaissez ? Je l'ai trouvé dans les appartements de votre très cher ami Fersen. On raconte qu'il aurait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec un mystérieux papillon blanc. Expliqua-t-il sereinement en tapotant du doigt l'extrémité du pic. « Comme j'aurais aimé avoir le privilège de vous contempler ainsi vêtue, et plus encore, j'aurais aimé avoir le privilège de vous dévêtir et de vous aimer »

– Rendez-moi ça sur le champ ! C'est un ordre ! Oscar était bouillonnante de colère. Girodelle nullement impressionné poursuivit le plus calmement du monde.

– Non, ma sylphide...

– Que comptez-vous en faire ? En orner votre chevelure ? Rendez-moi cette chose Girodelle que je m'en serve pour vous crever les yeux ! Vociféra Oscar en s'approchant de son subordonné.

– Si vous saviez l'effet que produit sur moi votre tempérament impétueux... Laissez-moi rien qu'une chance.

– Gardez vos allusions salaces pour les gourgandines de la cour en mal de sensations fortes. Et rendez-moi ça.

– Faisons en marché ma douce Oscar...

– Que voulez exactement ?

– Vous ne devinez vraiment pas ? Je vous laisse réfléchir quelques jours, ou bien vous m'accordez une nuit en votre compagnie et je vous rends ceci, ou bien je révèle à toute la cour, la reine y compris, votre liaison avec le Comte Hans Axel von Fersen et je m'appuierais sur cette preuve...

– Vous avez perdu la raison Girodelle... Je n'ai pas de liaison avec Fersen sot que vous êtes ! Juste une fois nous avons...

– Vous avouez... C'est encore mieux... Effarée par son sa maladresse, Oscar eut grand peine a prononcer sa réponse.

– Je préférerais encore avaler mon épée plutôt que de passer la nuit avec vous.

Girodelle la toisait d'un regard froid et plein de satisfaction lorsque la porte du bureau de la Colonelle s'ouvrit brusquement.

– Oscar, les chevaux sont prêts, il est l'heure , ont peut rentrer !

– On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper Grandier ? Reprocha le lieutenant.

– Fichez-lui la paix , et à moi également par la même occasion. Souffla la militaire.

– Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit... Dit calmement le lieutenant en sortant.

– Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend celui-là ?

– Rien André, rentrons...

– Tu es sûre que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.


	6. Another One Bites the Dust

**Chapitre 6**

**Another One bites the Dust**

Enfin un jour de repos et elle ne pourrait pas en profiter, Pourtant, la journée était si belle qu'elle travaillait avec la porte-fenêtre ouverte, le soleil inondait la pièce, une douce brise faisait légèrement virevolter la tulle des rideaux. Assise à son bureau, Oscar se rendit compte qu'elle lisait le même paragraphe du rapport sur l'affaire du Masque Noir pour la quatrième fois sans en comprendre un traitre mot. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. L'esprit trop absorbé par le marché, ou plutôt le chantage exercé par Victor de Girodelle. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur son subordonné ? Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, elle lui faisait confiance, elle le croyait loyal, de lui, elle avait l'image du « gentilhomme bon à marier » bien que personnellement, elle le trouvait particulièrement barbant. Puis, il lui avait avoué son amour, elle l'avait repoussé, et il avait montré un tout autre visage. Oscar n'avait pas souhaité en parler à André, elle voulait s'en sortir par elle-même.

Elle se leva de son siège exécuta quelques mouvements d'étirements pour soulager ses membres endoloris et se dirigea vers le balcon. André était occupé à laver Déimos, son cheval, dans le bassin prévu à cet effet. Il savait s'y prendre avec les chevaux, Oscar avait toujours été admirative devant sa capacité à les comprendre, à les ressentir. Accablé par la chaleur, le jeune homme ôta sa chemise. Oscar se pencha et s'accouda sur la balustrade en pierre comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait. André était de dos, et ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'Oscar l'observait attentivement. De toute évidence il travaillait régulièrement torse nu à en croire la teinte délicieusement hâlée de sa peau. Ses muscles étaient saillants et harmonieusement développés, elle pouvait les voir bouger, s'activer à chacun de ses mouvements. André avait-il toujours été aussi bien fait ? Elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'il se retourne pour en voir d'avantage. La providence devait être de son côté, puisque son souhait fut rapidement exaucé Il fit volte-face offrant à Oscar un spectacle qui la plongea encore plus profondément dans sa rêverie. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, plus que jamais, elle méprisait les élans du corps, ces élans, source de tous les maux, pensait-elle, et surtout source de ses ennuis à elle. Cependant, rien ne lui avait semblé si tentant. Elle dévorait des yeux ce torse si désirable. Elle brûlait de le caresser, l'embrasser... Où était donc passé le André adolescent maigre et efflanqué ? Par quel prodige était-il devenu cet Apollon ?

Soudain, Oscar réalisa avec embarras qu'elle était en train de suçoter le bout de son petit doigt, elle comprit immédiatement la signification de ce geste inconscient et suggestif et bien qu'elle était seule, regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue. Elle secoua la tête de dédain et décida de se remettre au travail, mais avant de le faire, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du tentateur. Au même moment, ce dernier leva la tête vers son amie.

– Tu veux me toucher ?

– Que... Que dis-tu André ? » Balbutia Oscar rougissante.

– Je disais : tu veux m'aider ? M'aider à brosser Hadès, quoi.

– Oh, j'avais cru entendre... Laisse tomber... Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre...

– Descends, je vais te montrer.

– Bon... D'accord, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées de toute façon.

Oscar sorti du château et marcha en direction d'André. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. « Enfin Oscar, c'est juste André, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive » Pensa-t-elle. Il se tourna vers elle, souriant et offrant à la vue (et disons-le à portée de main) de la jeune femme ce physique qui l'avait laissée rêveuse quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Enlève tes chaussures et tes bas et rejoints-moi dans le bassin. En revanche, toi tu peux garder ta chemise. » Précisa le jeune homme en souriant.

– Ha ha... » Fit Oscar avec ironie en entrant ôtant ses souliers.

Elle entra dans l'eau en prenant soin de ne pas se tenir trop près d'André.

– Approche-toi davantage si tu veux voir…

– Je vois très bien d'ici... » Affirma faiblement Oscar.

– Je ne vais pas te manger Oscar... Viens.

– Vas savoir... Tu dévores tout ce qui te tombe sous la main... » Dit-elle en avançant timidement. Il se plaça juste derrière elle en riant de son sarcasme et lui mit la brosse dans la main.

– Maintenant, vas-y... » Oscar commença à brosser l'animal aussi maladroitement qu' inefficacement.

– Non, attends laisse-moi te montrer. » Dit André d'une voix douce. Il plaça sa main sur celle d'Oscar et guida ses gestes.

Elle avait chaud, sa bouche était sèche, son souffle était court, son cœur battait la chamade, elle tremblait légèrement, cela aurait ressemblé à s'y méprendre à de la peur si cela n'avait pas été si agréable. La voix chaude et douce d'André, le contact de sa main sur la sienne, l'idée même de son corps à demi nu à quelques petits centimètres du sien lui mettait les sens en éveil. Troublée, elle fit tomber la brosse dans l'eau. Ils se baissèrent tous les deux en même temps pour la ramasser. Le temps suspendit son envol lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce regard jade, avait-il toujours été aussi tendre, aussi pénétrant, aussi intimidant ? Ces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, comme dans l'attente d'un irrésistible baiser, elle voulait à nouveau les goûter. Elle voulait serrer ce corps d'athlète dans ses bras, elle voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, elle voulait plus... Non, non se laisser aller à ce genre d'instinct ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes. Il fallait résister. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul devant ce supplice de Tantale fait homme. André lui rendit la brosse et elle recommença à frictionner le cheval. Plusieurs anges passèrent avant qu'André se décide à prendre la parole.

– Tu as vraiment l'air préoccupée depuis hier Oscar. Tu souhaites en parler ?

– Bravo, je te félicite pour ton sens de l'observation... Je voulais te laisser en dehors de ça... Mais au point où j'en suis... Girodelle a retrouvé mon pic à cheveux...

– Oh, vraiment ? Tu devrais plutôt être contente...

– Il l'a trouvé chez Fersen, il a compris pourquoi cette chose se trouvait là, et il l'a gardé pour me faire chanter. » André arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait.

– Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé en échange? » Demanda André horrifié.

– A ton avis... » Maugréa Oscar.

– Non... ? Mais quel sale... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

– Oh, j'ai accepté avec grand plaisir bien sûr ! » S'exclama Oscar, sarcastique.

– Oscar...

– Évidement que je lui ai dit « non », il me donne néanmoins « quelques jours pour réfléchir » Tu te rends compte s'il parle, Fersen, la Reine, mon... Mon PERE, mon Dieu je n'y avais pas pensé… Tout le monde sera au courant... Que dois-je faire... ? » André n'avait jamais vu Oscar demander de l'aide, pour elle, c'était faire preuve de faiblesse.

– Écoute, tu ne dois surtout pas céder au chantage, voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas le devancer et tout avouer aux personnes concernées, ainsi, il n'aura plus aucun pouvoir sur toi !

– VRAIMENT ? Tout avouer ? C'est ça tes conseils André ?

– C'est ce que je ferais. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Les actes ont des conséquences Oscar... » Dit sérieusement André. La jeune femme se sentant bafouée, incomprise, gifla violemment son ami.

– « Les actes ont des conséquences » Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tout avouer ? Tu n'es pas une femme, c'est différent, les femmes ne tirent pas de gloire de leurs histoires de lit ! Ma réputation, ma crédibilité... Tout ça sera fichu en l'air !

Furieuse, elle sorti du bassin, empoigna ses affaires laissées de côté et retourna au château en pestant à voix haute. Elle qui comptait se changer les idées... Non seulement son problème restait au même point, mais en plus elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'André.

– Était-ce vraiment nécessaire cette gifle ? Cria le jeune homme. Se substituant à Oscar, Déimos hennit en guise de réponse. « Faux-frère » Ronchonna André à l'attention de l'équidé.

Oscar se disait qu'elle allait passer à nouveau une nuit blanche. Vingt fois elle s'était retournée dans son lit maudissant son matelas, dix fois elle avait réajusté son oreiller soit disant trop mou. Contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre, ni ce dernier, ni la literie n'étaient responsables de son insomnie. Elle pensait aux événements de ces derniers jours et en particulier à la découverte de ses propres sentiments pour André. Quitte à être éveillée, autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Oscar alla s'installer à son bureau pour à nouveau étudier le rapport sur le Masque Noir, ainsi que d'autres affaires d'importance mineure. Se plonger dans ce travail fastidieux eut vite raison de son insomnie puisqu'elle s'endormi la tête posée à même le meuble.

Contrairement à André que les trompettes de Jéricho ne suffiraient pas à réveiller, Oscar avait le sommeil très léger. Quelques bruits très légers, un petit craquement sur le parquet, un froissement de tissu, puis une impression de présence tirèrent la jeune femme du sommeil. Elle leva la tête, et aperçu une silhouette noire se déplaçant avec mile précautions dans la chambre.

– André... ? » Murmura-t-elle perplexe.

La silhouette, prise par surprise, se retourna brusquement, un homme vraisemblablement, portant un masque sur le visage, et... une cape, Oscar ne comprit pas l'utilité de ce vêtement, mais le temps n'était pas aux questions vestimentaires. Non, ça n'était pas André. C'était ce gredin, ce scélérat. La colonelle se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un fracas, elle se précipita sur l'homme hébété qui ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme sortir d'un coin sombre et se jeter sur lui pendant qu'il « visitait » une résidence, non ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, et il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Il chuta lourdement à terre, Oscar s'assit à califourchon sur l'inconnu essaya de l'immobiliser, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire, l'homme en noir renversa sans mal la frêle Oscar et tenta de prendre la fuite, elle se releva aussitôt. Hors de question de le laisser partir alors que le poisson avait sauté de lui-même dans la barque. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes pour le faire choir, ce qu'il fît, en se cognant au passage la tête sur un coin du manteau de la cheminée. Sonné, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se tenant la tête de douleur, elle se saisit d'un poignard qu'elle avait laissé sur une commode, (chose saugrenue pour la plupart du commun des mortels, mais pas pour Oscar) et le tint en respect en pointant la pointe de la dague sur son cou. André, (le vrai cette fois ci) alerté par le bruit provenant de la chambre de sa trop chère voisine, entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

– Tu arrives à point nommé André, regarde qui nous avons là...

– C'est le... Tu l'as attrapé Oscar !

– Aide-moi à l'attacher !

– M'attacher pour quoi faire ? Je n'irai nulle part, je me suis pourfendu le crâne sur votre foutue cheminée !

– Ne fais pas ta pie crevée ! Voyons voir quel lâche se cache sous ce masque... » Dit Oscar sur un ton quasi gourmand.

– Un lâche, moi ? De quel droit ? » Protesta l'homme.

– Hep ! » Lâcha Oscar en pointant sa lame sur le nez du brigand. « André, viens voir, te dis-je» Elle enleva sans ménagement le loup. Son visage se métamorphosa « T... Toi... ? »

– Oscar, n'est-ce pas, le compère de ce Robespierre ? Celui qu'on a croisé dans une taverne d'Arras ? Tu te souviens ?

– Oui...Evidemment que je me souviens ! J'ai une excellente raison de me souvenir de ce soir-là... Tu m'avais embrassée à la dérobée. » Reprocha Oscar. André ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, tu dormais... Ou étais assommée je ne sais pas trop...

– C'est bien ce que je te reproche !

– Heu... » Tenta l'homme fraîchement démasqué.

– Et si ça t'a déplu pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé une de ces gifles dont tu as le secret ? Je t'ai ramenée dans mes bras jusqu'à la maison … J'en ai eu des courbatures pendant des jours ! La vérité est que c'est toi qui as profité de moi ! » Blâma André.

– Dites... Moi vos histoires... » Tenta à nouveau l'homme dont la protestation fut royalement ignorée.

– Et quoi ? J'étais trop lourde c'est ça ? Est-ce à cause de mon fameux callipyge, hein André ? » S'écria la militaire.

– Oscar je plaisantais, tes fesses sont absolument parfaites ! » Assura André un peu trop spontanément. En entendant ces mots, le teint opaline d'Oscar devint écarlate.

– Co... Comment-ça « absolument parfaites »... ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu reluques...

– HE, STOP, CESSEZ VOUS DEUX ! » Oscar et André se turent et regardèrent ébahis le pauvre Bernard qu'ils avaient complètement oublié. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, battez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes, prenez une chambre, ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal, mais je n'ai pas à supporter ça ! Je souffre assez comme ça, moi, foutre Dieu ! »

– Inutile d'être vulgaire... » Soupira Oscar en se levant.

– Ça, c'est le roquefort qui dit au camembert « Tu pues »". » Rétorqua André à son amie.

Oscar haussa les épaules et se saisit de la besace que le bandit avait perdue dans la lutte. Elle l'ouvrit et en vida le contenu. Bijoux et objets précieux en tous genres se déversèrent sur le tapis dans un cliquetis métallique.

– Et de chez qui viens-tu comme ça ? » Demanda Oscar. Il grogna de douleur avant de répondre :

– De chez les Girodelle je crois, oui, c'est ça, comment oublier ce que j'y ai vu... Je n'avais jamais vu un homme dormir avec des papillotes...

– Des papillotes ? » S'écria Oscar. « Pfff... J'en étais sûre ! Boucles naturelles qu'il disait ! Mon cul » ! Cracha-t-elle.

– Oscar...Ton langage… » Sermonna André tout en examinant Bernard.

– Attends... Quand tu étais là-bas, tu n'aurais pas vu un genre de pic en argent avec une pierre en rubellite.

– Pas le souvenir...Non. Pourquoi ? Quelle importance d'abord ? Quel genre de dingues êtes-vous donc dans cette maisonnée ? » Ignorant à nouveau les dires du captif Oscar commença calmement :

– Écoute, je te propose un marché, tu y retournes, tu le retrouves et je te laisse partir. Pour ce soir uniquement, entendons-nous bien, la prochaine fois que je t'attrape, je te fais arrêter.

– Oscar, je crois qu'il n'ira nulle part dans l'immédiat... » Déclara André en tendant la main vers Oscar, les doigts recouverts de sang. « Il faut le recoudre, et vite »


	7. Big Lie, Small World

**Chapitre 7  
>Big Lie, Small World<strong>

– De toutes façons je ne suis pas d'accord …  
>– Laisse-moi regarder... Je suis sûre que tu exagères, comme d'habitude... » Coupa Oscar sans même tenir compte de l'objection du blessé. Elle empoigna sans ménagement sa tête pour évaluer la gravité de sa plaie ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur au malheureux. Le visage d'Oscar changea aussitôt d'expression. « Je vais chercher le Docteur Lassonne, toi, tu vas l'installer dans une chambre, comprime la blessure en attendant, et ménage-le surtout ».<br>– Entendu, fais attention à toi Oscar, le routes sont peu sûres, surtout à cette heure de la nuit.  
>– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, André, je sais me défendre. » Lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire.<p>

Oscar galopait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Paris, quand soudain, un groupe de personnes attira son attention. Que faisaient-ils à une heure aussi tardive et pourquoi étaient-ils aussi agités, si bruyants ? Au milieu d'eux il y avait une femme, à en croire sa longue chevelure blonde (quoique cela ne constituait pas forcément un critère, on le sait) et surtout les cris stridents qu'elle poussait. Sans chercher à comprendre, Oscar s'empara de son mousquet et tira en l'air. Les malfrats se dispersèrent dans les ténèbres sans demander leur reste, tels des rats. Oscar s'approcha. La femme était prostrée à terre et pleurait de manière quasi hystérique. La militaire descendit de cheval, se baissa, posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la malheureuse qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée, et s'adressa à elle d'une voix la plus douce possible.

- Ils sont partis, rassurez-vous mademoiselle. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à votre logis si vous le souhaitez. »

La femme s'arrêta de pleurer tout net et releva la tête. De manière synchronisée, les yeux des deux femmes s'écarquillèrent et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Car elles étaient l'une pour l'autre, une vieille connaissance. Oscar prit la parole en premier :

- ROSALIE ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ? A cette heure de la nuit ? Dans ce quartier ? Et cette tenue… ? Tu n'es pas chez Madame de Polignac ? » Sous ce véritable tir d'artillerie de questions, Rosalie se mit à nouveau à pleurer. Oscar l'enlaça affectueusement. Des bruits de pas, des voix se firent entendre. Sentant le danger pointer le bout de son nez, Oscar se leva brutalement « Viens avec moi, tu m'expliqueras tout ça plus tard ! » Dit-elle en montant sur son cheval. Puis, elle saisit Rosalie par le bras et la souleva de terre, elle l'installa sur le dos de l'animal sans beaucoup délicatesse. La colonelle éperonna son cheval, le brave destrier obéit aussitôt.

Au château des Jarjayes, André avait confortablement installé Bernard dans l'une des nombreuses chambres vacantes. L'agitation avait ôté Grand-Mère de son fragile sommeil de vieille dame. Le jeune homme avait dû faire preuve d'une grande créativité pour monter un bateau à son aïeule afin de justifier la présence du journaliste entre les murs de ses employeurs, et surtout de son état de santé. Agée mais point stupide, celle-ci avait flairé le mensonge éhonté de son diable de petit fils. Elle avait dû trop bien l'éduquer, il avait toujours été incapable de mentir.  
>Alors André avait avoué la vérité. En prenant toutefois soin d'occulter ce qui tournait autour du marché proposé au Masque Noir. Dans un premier temps Grand-Mère avait pesté, glapi, invectivé, mais avait tellement confiance en ses « petits » qu'elle avait fini par capituler et avait promis de garder le silence. Elle avait même aidé André à préparer la chambre de Bernard. Non sans traiter son petit-fils de noms d'oiseaux. Non mais vraiment ! Quelle autre Grand-Mère ferait ça pour sa descendance ? Préparer une chambre au beau milieu de la nuit pour un célèbre cambrioleur qu'Oscar avait blessé en tentant de maitriser. Bernard s'était abstenu de se mêler de la chamaillerie familiale. Quand la tornade Marron Glacé eut quitté la pièce, il s'adressa à André.<p>

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas nets dans cette maison, d'abord vous molestez les cambrioleurs, ce que je peux à la rigueur comprendre, mais ensuite vous les soignez… Il faudrait savoir… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je dois supporter vos scènes !  
>- Oui, les nobles sont vraiment tous des monstres n'est-ce pas ? » Railla André tout en comprimant avec un linge la blessure du cambrioleur.<br>- Je sais bien que vous comptez m'utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre ! » Protesta le blessé tout en tentant de se relever.  
>- Il me semble que tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre. » Répondit André en raccompagnant gentiment mais fermement l'homme à sa position allongée.<br>- C'est pour cette histoire d'accessoire de coiffure, hein ? Mais qu'a-t-il de si précieux au juste ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que ne pouvez pas en acheter un autre ? Je ne marche pas au contrat moi, je vous préviens ! » Averti Bernard toujours aussi nerveux alors qu'André lui, gardait le calme qui le caractérise.  
>- Calme-toi, tu vas juste réussir à perdre encore plus de sang si tu persistes à t'agiter de la sorte. »<p>

Apparemment convaincu par ces sages paroles, le journaliste se tut et cessa de bouger. André soupira en se demandant comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus compliquée d'autant plus qu' il fallait agir vite. Comme si cela allait l'aider à trouver l'idée miracle, il promena son regard tout autour de lui pour le poser de manière plus attentive sur les effets de Bernard abandonnés sur une chaise. Ou plutôt l'accoutrement dont Bernard avait fait son uniforme de monte en l'air. Ce dernier était parfaitement inopérant, il allait falloir lui trouver un remplaçant. Songea André en levant la tête vers un élégant psyché qui décorait la chambre. La solution venait de lui apparaître, non pas sur un plateau d'argent, mais sur une surface de verre poli.

- Toi, tu vas me donner tes frusques... » Affirma André d'un ton déterminé.  
>- Je sais ce que tu as en tête et…<br>- Et ?  
>- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…<br>- Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Non seulement tu vas me prêter ta tenue, mais tu vas m'assister concrètement pour m'aider à m'introduire chez les Girodelle.  
>- Vous êtes tous malades ici…<br>- Tu te répètes… » Soupira André d'un air détaché.  
>- Si je n'étais pas blessé je…<br>- Montre-toi un peu plus courtois si tu ne veux pas attirer les soupçons sur toi. Tu vas m'aider, te dis-je… Je suis prêt à te donner toutes mes économies en échange.  
>- Tu es prêt à me donner le peu de ce que tu as pour cette aristo cintrée dont tu es épris alors que tu n'as pas la moindre chance… Je te plains… » Cracha Bernard avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.<br>- Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre, si tu n'as jamais aimé à ce point, c'est moi qui te plains mon cher Bernard…  
>- Imbécile… » Grommela le journaliste.<p>

Dans un souci tactique, Oscar avait caché à Rosalie la vraie raison de la présence de Bernard au château. Elle s'était contentée de dire, sans trop entrer dans les détails, qu'ils avaient un ami blessé au château et qu'il lui fallait voir un médecin de toute urgence. Elle avait donné la même explication à ce bon vieux Docteur Lassonne qui n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour se rendre chez les de Jarjayes... Il était intervenu un nombre incalculable de fois dans cette demeure. D'abord pour les nombreux accouchements de Madame, puis pour les non moins nombreuses blessures enfantines de ces casse-cou d'Oscar et André, et plus tard encore pour les blessures un peu plus sérieuses, de ces mêmes protagonistes. Le Général plaisantait même sur le sujet, clamant que le Docteur Lassonne faisait partie de la famille tant ses visites étaient fréquentes.

Accompagnée du praticien et de Rosalie, Oscar entra dans la chambre. Anticipant la réaction d'André, Oscar commença :

- J'ai croisé Rosalie en route, elle revient vivre avec nous, je t'expliquerai.  
>- V… Vous… ? Balbutia Bernard en dévisageant la jeune fille. « Rosalie, vous connaissez cette aristo complètement folle ? »<br>- L'aristo complétement folle est sur le point de t'offrir les services d'un médecin de renom là où d'autres t'auraient laissé te vider de ton sang comme un lièvre destiné à un civet. » Coupa froidement Oscar.  
>- Je sais que vous ne faites pas ça par charité chrétienne, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne marcherai pas ! »<br>- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler Bernard, mais Oscar n'est pas ce genre de personne, vous devriez le savoir elle qui est votre amie... » Protesta Rosalie, surprise que cet « ami » comme l'avait désigné Oscar, se montre si agressif.  
>- Amie cette f... » Commença le jeune journaliste avant que le regard réprobateur d'André ne le fasse taire.<br>- Parfaitement, elle m'a recueillie quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Par générosité et rien d'autre. » Insista Rosalie.  
>- Ainsi vous vous connaissez ?» Demanda André incrédule.<br>- Oui » Affirma Rosalie. « Bernard a pris en charge les funérailles de maman, sans quoi son corps aurait été jeté dans la fosse commune. Après cela, il me rendait régulièrement visite pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et boire un café en ma compagnie, il apportait toujours un petit quelque chose pour moi » Expliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire timide.  
>- Pardonnez-moi cette intrusion, jeunes gens, mais le temps n'est pas aux bavardages. » Coupa le praticien. « Allez me chercher de quoi raser le blessé, et quelque chose qu'il pourrait mordre, André je vous prie. Ensuite vous-même et Oscar allez le tenir pendant que je suturerai la plaie, elle me semble peu profonde, bien qu'impressionnante… » Indiqua-t-il en examinant le jeune homme qui serrait les dents pour tenter de cacher toute expression de douleur sur son visage. Bernard ne voulait pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant des femmes, et devant Rosalie en particulier. Puis le médecin s'adressa à Rosalie « Mademoiselle vous devriez sortir, cela ne va pas être beau à regarder. »<br>- Je n'ai pas peur » Affirma l'intéressée avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Bernard a été là pour moi, à mon tour d'être là pour lui… »  
>- Tu devrais vraiment sortir » Recommanda Oscar à sa protégée.<br>- Si vous tenez tant que ça à aider votre ami, je vous montrerai comment lui prodiguer les soins post-opératoires. » Proposa l'homme de science.

La jeune fille accepta le compromis qu'elle considéra raisonnable et obtempéra, soucieuse. Elle prit l'initiative d'aller préparer son ancienne chambre. Elle se trouvait juste à côté de celle où Bernard avait été installé. Loin de lui changer les idées, cette tâche lui faisait d'avantage penser à ce vieil ami et à la manière improbable dont il était à nouveau entré dans sa vie. Comment en était-il arrivé à se blesser de la sorte ? Pourquoi se montrait-il se agressif, en particulier avec Oscar ? Simplement, que faisait-il ici à une heure si tardive ?  
>Elle alluma un petit feu dans la cheminée, les journées étaient chaudes, mais les nuits étaient vraiment trop fraiches pour se passer de feu. Elle ajusta son châle. Ce châle était l'un des nombreux cadeaux que Bernard lui apportait régulièrement. Elle n'en avait jamais porté un autre. Il était d'excellente qualité et avait dû lui couter fort cher. Avec plusieurs années de recul et moins de naïveté, Rosalie se demanda si Bernard n'en pinçait pas un pour elle à l'époque<p>

Le Docteur Lassonne avait effectué un travail remarquable et rapide, réduisant le temps de souffrance du jeune homme qui lui, s'était montré très courageux. C'est un Bernard complètement groggy par la douleur et la fatigue que le médecin laissa en toute confiance aux bons soins des résidents du château Jarjayes.  
>Pendant que Rosalie raccompagnait le brave médecin à la porte, Oscar et André restèrent aux côtés de Bernard.<p>

– Oscar, Bernard a perdu beaucoup de sang et doit se reposer, il ne pourra pas honorer ton marché, même s'il le voulait.  
>– Oui, j'en suis consciente… Je m'y étais préparée…<br>– Alors j'ai décidé. Je vais me déguiser en Masque Noir et...  
>– Mais tu es fou ! » S'exclama la militaire.<br>– Écoute, Bernard connaît la demeure des Girodelle, il m'a tout expliqué, moi aussi j'y suis déjà allé, avec ce que je sais et ce qu'il m'a dit, je sais à quel endroit entrer pour ne pas me faire prendre.  
>– Si on te voit on te reconnaîtra ! Ça ne marchera jamais !<br>– Bien sûr que si, je vais me couper les cheveux, et dans le noir personne ne fera la différence.  
>– C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble. » Dit Bernard d'une voix faible.<br>– Ah oui, vraiment ? T'es-tu déjà regardé dans un miroir ? PRETENCIEUX ! » Lança Oscar. En voyant les mines stupéfaites des deux jeunes hommes devant ce demi-aveu, Oscar se hâta de changer de sujet. « Quoi qu'il en soit, André je t'interdis de faire ça, c'est prendre des risques inconsidérés ! »  
>– Hé, l'ami, tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ta dulcinée, (ou peu importe ce qu'elle est pour toi) décider à ta place. » Railla le cambrioleur, qui semblait mystérieusement recouvrer ses forces à une vitesse fulgurante.<p>

Oscar n'eut pas le temps de sortir une répartie bien sentie qu'on frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. A son grand dam, la Colonelle dû tenir sa langue, bien qu'elle brûlait de rabattre son taquet à l'insolent.

– On peut dire que tu as de la chance, toi... » Siffla Oscar entre ses dents  
>– Le docteur a recommandé que je veille Bernard cette nuit, et que je vous avertisse si son état s'aggrave.<br>– Mais ça ira, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde malade… » Contesta l'intéressé quelque peu gêné.  
>– Ne faites pas l'enfant… » Sermonna Rosalie en poussant une chaise près du lit du jeune homme. Oscar leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :<br>– Allons-y André. » André ne put s'empêcher de lancer aux jeunes gens un complice:  
>– Bonne nuit, et soyez sages !<p>

André et Oscar se rendirent, comme si cela était le rite le plus naturel du monde, (et pour eux, ça l'était) dans le salon privé de la jeune femme. Là où se trouvaient son piano, ses livres mais aussi, au grand regret de Grand-Mère, sa réserve personnelle d'alcool. Et celle-ci se vidait toujours bien trop vite à son gout. Cette pièce était pour le couple d'ami, le théâtre de leurs moments de complicité, de détente, mais aussi de leurs nombreuses prises de bec... Le lieu où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, libérés des carcans imposés par la société de leur époque. La nuit était plus qu'avancée, le jour allait se lever dans quelques heures à peine. Exténuée, Oscar se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil préféré, alors qu'André s'asseyait calmement sur le sien. Oscar appuya sa tête contre le rebord du siège et regarda son ami, songeuse. Ses yeux étaient clos, il semblait si calme, la lumière des flammes venait jouer sur les reliefs de son visage sur lequel il ne semblait avoir aucune trace de tension. Dans un soupir, un murmure presque, elle le pria :

– Jure-moi que tu ne le feras pas... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
>– Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être... ? » Répondit-il paisiblement<br>– Ah si seulement ce bon Dieu de Bernard… » Soupira-t-elle.  
>– Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse mais ça ne te dérangeait pas d'envoyer ce malheureux au casse-pipe ? Je te trouve bien nerveuse, on a déjà connu des situations périlleuses et pris des risques plus d'une fois... J'y arriverai… Et de plus, tu ne t'en fais pas autant à mon sujet d'habitude... » Cette phrase fit bondir Oscar hors de son siège comme un serpent que l'on aurait provoqué.<br>– Insinuerais-tu que je suis une personne insensible ? Ça n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que ton sort m'est égal ! » S'écria-t-elle.  
>– Et toi, insinuerais-tu que je suis un incapable ?<br>– Mais non, voyons, jusqu'à maintenant tu…  
>– Alors… ?<p>

André, peu d'humeur à essuyer une nouvelle colère « Oscarienne », se leva de son siège en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune Colonelle le rattrapa par le poignet. Sans chercher à se défaire de l'étau, il attendit de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Attends un peu, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !  
>- Oscar tu es à cran, tu es fatiguée. Allons-nous coucher, et oui, cette conversation est terminée… » Dit-il calmement en dégageant son poignet.<br>- André ! Reviens ici ! » Fulmina la jeune femme. André n'obtempéra pas. Vexée Oscar le suivit dans le couloir et lui lança un « Hé bien vas-y ! A ton aise ! Ça m'est égal ce qui peut bien arriver à une tête de mule telle que toi ! S'il t'arrive quoi que soit je refuse d'être tenue responsable » André se figea, fit volte-face et rétorqua froidement.  
>- Je pense que tu as raison, tu ne mérites pas que je prenne un si grand risque pour toi !<p>

Oscar réprima sa colère et retourna dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte.

Le lendemain à Versailles dans le bureau d'Oscar

- Alors, ma sylphide… Il semblerait que vous entendiez enfin raison… » Susurra le Lieutenant de Girodelle d'un ton mielleux. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baise main qui sembla durer une éternité à Oscar. Elle se crispa. Il s'en aperçu et ajouta. « Allons Oscar, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur… Tout se passera à merveille, vous avez ma parole »


End file.
